imagine
by in my bed
Summary: "kiss me and take off your clothes" sokeefe first time oneshot!


**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you like it!**

**Bit of a forewarning, if you're one of those people who still giggle at the word sex or can't even say it aloud, this oneshot is not for you!**

**For me, i don't get squeamish at smut/erotic literature or anything because that's really just apart of life. It's something that people do everyday and are doing right now, so it's not bad. Besides, it's just another piece of fiction.**

**That being said, this oneshot is also very fluffy! It is centered around the main theme of sex, though, so do be careful if you're young. I suggest you don't read unless you can handle such a topic**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

**RATED M FOR SEXUALLY DESCRIPTIVE SCENES**

* * *

**S**he hadn't really expected it.

Yes, deep down she'd felt that she'd end up in that situation one day, but she had never imagined it correctly. In her head, it all went according to plan. It wasn't just robotic movements, it was actual love forming into an act of intimacy. It didn't hurt - though she knew it was foolish to imagine it that way, when she knew reality would not be as kind.

"Keefe," she whispered, colour already brutally attacking her cheeks. He looked at her, eyes a little wide at the tone of her voice and the state of her face.

"What is it?" he asked, immediately ready to listen.

She swallowed, pausing the movie and setting her iPod down on the bedside table. Keefe rose an eyebrow when she didn't return her head to his chest, rather sitting up fully and leaning against the bedframe.

"I... Actually called you over here, because...I wanted to talk to you about something."

His eyebrows shot up at how wholly serious she looked and he nodded in a flurry, straightening and focusing on her. He directed his attention completely to her, maintaining eye contact and staying quiet to allow her to continue.

She cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, trying to figure out how she wanted to word it. She didn't want to outright admit what she'd been thinking about for awhile, but she also. . . did. Honesty was probably key in this conversation, she accepted.

"I think...We've been spiralling closer to it on our own and..."

She looked at him, watching his face fill with confusion as to what she was subtly referring to, and her cheeks turned pink as vulgar thoughts filled her head. She'd imagined it more often than she wanted to admit, especially to him. She hadn't thought of would be something she was interested in, but the more she explored things with him, the more she had to admit that she really craved contact with him and wanted to go as far as she could.

"I..." She blushed, chickening out and burying her face in her hands. She couldn't look him in the eye and ask him that. This was _Keefe_. "You're going to take this in such the wrong way."

Though, was there really a wrong way? Even if taken in the right way it was still a mortifying thing to ask. She just wanted to skip to the part after and scratch over all the awkwardness and bumbling.

"Hey," he crooned. "It's okay. You can ask me anything."

"Not this," she assured. "Now, just..." She sighed, exasperated as she took her face from her hands, squaring her shoulders and holding his eyes. "You can't laugh at me."

Keefe crossed his heart with his pointer finger. "Promise."

She swallowed, nodding. Avoiding eye contact and looking at her bedsheets like they were the most interesting thing in the room, she mumbled, "If you want, I'd...want you to be my first."

His eyebrows rose leisurely in response, looking at her with awe, and she squirmed under his gaze, uncomfortable and utterly embarrassed. Heat shot through her body at his shocked look and she could only sit there in the silence and imagine the worse. God, what was running through his head? Did he think she was insane?

They'd touched a few times before and had wound up making out and slowly losing clothes, but they'd never really discussed doing _that_. Anytime they got near to doing that, entangled in bed or on the couch, they'd mutually agree it was probably time to stop and then they'd split up and take cold showers.

But now? Now she'd openly confessed she wanted to do him. Or she wanted him to do her.

God.

When she scrounged up the courage to look back at Keefe, both of their eyes locked rather accidentally, and Keefe couldn't hold back a flicker of a smile. Surprisingly, Sophie watched his face flush very similarly to hers and he cleared his throat, breaking eye contact and running a hand through his hair.

"Actually, I've. . ." He went quiet, trying to gather his words. She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on top and waiting patiently for his answer. He flicked his eyes back to her to see if she was still listening, clearing his throat and changing his answer. "Are you sure? You want to have sex?"

A wave of heat flooded her body as she bobbed her head. He said it so casually that it made her cheeks paint red. It wasn't because she felt kiddish about it, but it was just nerve-wracking to have to admit that she wanted to make love with someone.

He exhaled slowly in response, running another hand through his hair. Her skin prickled in anticipation with the sudden heated gaze that he sent her way after that, and she refrained from biting her lip.

"I'm. . . Listen, I would like to try that. If you're open to doing that, then I will."

She nodded again, in confirmation.

"Do you want to wait awhile?" he asked. "We don't necessarily have to go crazy and do it this week or something. God, we could wait a year if you want. I just. . . Yeah, I'd like to do that with you."

She picked her chin up off her curled up knees, trying her best not to smile. She had something else in mind, but... "You seem very excited," she teased.

He rose a dangerous eyebrow at her comment, laughing playfully. It sent a tingle of anticipation down her spine. "Oh, _I_ seem excited, do I? I'll show you excited."

Without any warning, he moved forward and practically sprang for her, eliciting a few shrieks and giggles until he wrestled her down on the bed. With a snort she tried to wriggle free from under his body, which was pressing her down into the mattress, but he only gave in and lifted his body off hers when he had her wrists pinned on either side of her head.

Keefe grinned triumphantly down at her, eyes sparkling. "Who's excited now?" he said low — dangerously low. It was husky and his breath was hot on her lips and all she wanted to do was to kiss him.

It really was clear who was more excited at that point, and Sophie had to begrudgingly admit that it was herself. Heat pooled down in her abdomen and between her thighs when her body became very aware of how close they were and what position they were in, considering what they had _just_ been talking about.

He complied, bending down and capturing her mouth in a soft kiss. It was good, it was nice, but it wasn't what she wanted in the moment. It was gentle and it was way too damn slow for what she needed.

She wripped her wrist out of Keefe's hold, and in surprise he nearly broke the connection of their mouths. But Sophie grabbed the collar of his shirt, harshly tugging him down and crashing their mouths together. Keefe made a grunt of shock into her mouth, but Sophie didn't so much as pause, fulfilling her wishes. Keefe made some sort of soft, low sound when Sophie slipped her tongue into his mouth, and she nearly melted at that alone.

She loved this. All of this. His hands were tangled in her hair and his warm body was against hers. It was feverish and urgent and turning more sloppy everytime their lips disconnected and reconnected. Their mouths mingled together in some sort of dance and they were both slowly becoming less and less aware of the world around them.

Sophie arched up her leg between his two, tenderly rubbing against his crotch. She could practically feel his member tense and harden underneath her faint touch.

A low groan reverberated in his throat and electricity shot in between her legs at how quick the reaction was.

Breathing heavily, he met her eyes.

"Wait, do you want to do this right now?"

She bit her lip, heart hammering in her chest as she dipped her chin. "I've been thinking about it for awhile," she confirmed. "I think I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm...Ready whenever you are. But I really don't want to rush you, Foster."

"I'm good," she promised, lifting up her hand and lazily tracing his bottom lip with her thumb. They locked eyes, staring at each other as if the rest of the world were suddenly melting away.

She pushed her elbows back behind her, lifting up the top half of her body just enough to crane her neck and kiss him again. He responded almost immediately, kissing her back and tucking her hair behind her ears. His hands trailed down to her waist and she nearly squealed at the contact.

Suddenly, he pulled away from her, looking at her with some sort of urgency. "What about protection?" he asked. "I don't have any—"

She reached back without another word, unzipping the case around the pillow under her head. Keefe watched as she searched inside the pillowcase with her hand, eyebrows pressed together, until her hand came back out with a small, crinkly yellow square. She waved it in front of his face, sending electricity shooting through his body.

"Fuck," he whispered, feeling his blood building farther down south. "How long have you been planning this for?"

She laughed a little, turning completely red as she set the condom aside, laying back in the bed and cupping his face. She ran her thumbs over his cheeks.

"I only put that there this week, so don't think I've been trying to jump your bones for months or something."

He chuckled a little at that and her face darkened so much that it affected some of the color of her neck. It travelled down her body, and Keefe's eyes trailed down until he met the cleavage sticking out from the neckline of her dress. He swallowed and looked back up at her, blushing right along with her.

Keefe felt the little spike of fear instantly and he bit his lip, taking one hand and cupping his girlfriend's cheek. "Are you sure you want to do this right now?" he asked again, just to make sure. He twirled a strand of her golden hair around his finger, waiting for her answer.

She nodded again, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and pressing his body firmly against hers. He could feel the supple flesh of her breasts through the thin material of her black dress and she could feel the thick bulge of his arousal against her thigh, which was propped up in between his legs.

Both teens' breathing hitched momentarily and Keefe licked his lips, shaking his head. It was clear he was slightly hesitant, simply because he didn't fully believe she was being honest with him. "Alright," he whispered. "I'll be gentle."

She hadn't asked for the little promise, but it reassured her and made her feel much better. "Okay," she agreed.

He leaned over and started kissing her again, taking his time to pepper kisses to her jawline and the corner of her mouth and straight back to capturing her lips in feathery kisses. His mouth travelled to the shell and lobe of her ear, which he nipped at and pressed small kisses. Leisurely, his mouth migrated down to her neck. He pressed languid, wet kisses down the column of her neck, sucking and nipping and causing her eyelids to flutter closed.

She hiked up her feet onto his hips all the while, pushing his jeans off of his body until they were down far enough where he could kick them off. Then she tucked her hands under his shirt, splaying them onto the planes of his abdomen. He got the message, taking the hem of his shirt and dragging it over his head until it was discarded on the floor.

He kept kissing her down to her collarbones, tugging a sleeve of her dress off to the side to allow him access to her shoulder. He lifted himself up for a second, meeting Sophie's eyes with a smirk before his eyes glanced down at the arched, swollen cleavage peeking out of the dipped neckline of her dress.

She turned redder than ever. "Wait," she said, panicked.

Keefe's smirk fell and he stopped everything immediately. "Yeah? What is it? Is everything okay?"

She nodded her head reluctantly. "I'm just...Embarrassed," she admitted, squirming under his gaze. She held onto his biceps as he loomed over her, lips quirking curiously at her answer. His eyes were soft and his golden hair fell perfectly on his forehead, disheveled.

"Why?" he asked in amusement. He seemed genuinely confused as to how or why she could feel such a way about herself.

Sophie, flustered, bit her lip and blushed harder, becoming extremely squeamish. "Because," she whined, wishing the questioning would stop.

He rose an eyebrow and when he didn't move off of her to continue past the conversation toward their _suppossive_ goal, she rolled her eyes. "It's weird," she mumbled.

"What's weird?" he prodded, stubbornly. His look of wonder was gone, slowly replacing with something calm and steady. He watched her, clearly intently listening to her. It felt nice to know he was so focused on her, but it also made her stomach wriggle. Especially given the fact she was underneath him, being pressed into the mattress.

She sighed in exasperation and Keefe laughed as she dramatically flopped her head back on the pillow. "I just...I don't know. I guess it's natural to feel embarrassed for..." She gestured between the two of them, not even able to get out the words, "for the first time". It was all so weird and had her antsy.

Yes, she was mature. She could handle saying the word sex and she could handle the fact that it was a natural thing. It was just two bodies, two people, coming together during an act of intimacy. It wasn't _bad_.

But there were so many things that made her nervous beyond hell.

Growing up, she'd always been the outcast and she had never been able to picture herself being with someone. Yes, it was good to take into account that she was thirteen and had yet to see another of her own species, but she could never think of herself with any guy or girl simply because of the way everyone had treated and viewed her.

Her self-confidence wasn't stellar and would never be stellar, so she'd given up on dreaming about someone in her life to love.

And then he came along. It took years for them to confess their feelings and finally get the endgame they wanted, but then the Council crap was over and the Neverseen had been adequately dealt with and...

She had a boy who cared for her.

But she still got nervous all the time, wondering if she really measured up enough or if she really deserved the people in her life.

And _now_ she was _terrified_. This wasn't just another kiss in the hallway between classes, no — this was her body. All of the stupid, silly, kiddish sex jokes were becoming real now because _he_ was going to be inside — actually _inside_ her.

And that was a whole realm of different worries that branched off into a plethora of subcategories, holding little digging fears to leave her anxious for something that probably wouldn't happen.

What if she got pregnant? What if she got STDs? What if he didn't like the way her body looked? What if it was bad? What if it ruined their relationship? What if it hurt really badly and made her bleed for a few days? What if he wanted to try things that she didn't? What if their friends found out? What if her _parents_ found out?

There were so many things riding on one decision that it was hard to keep track of how many ways it could go wrong.

Panic swelled in her chest as the reality of the situation began to really take hold in her mind. What if this ruined _everything_? She didn't want this to ruin their relationship. Maybe they were taking things too fast. But then again, what if she had been taking things too slow? Would he leave her if she said no? Was that something he really wanted so badly? What if—

"Hey," Keefe whispered, drawing her attention back to him. She blew out a breath, unaware until then that she'd been holding it, and their eyes met. Sea and earth stared at one another, and he smiled softly, no sign of a teasing quirk anywhere. He reached up and brushed her cheek with his thumb, leaning down and kissing her forehead. It was simple and sweet, and it sent a small tingle down her spine. "We don't have to do this, Foster. We can wait."

Sophie shook her head, fearing she was about to lose him. It would be weird if they stopped, wouldn't it? Knowing they'd been spiralling down that path? "I never said that, I—"

"Hey," he crooned, pecking a kiss to her temple. "It's okay. I'm not angry or anything. If you're not ready, then you're not ready — and that's perfectly okay, Foster. This is your body. Not mine. If you want to wait a thousand years until you want to have sex, you wait a thousand years. You want a few days? You wait a few days. Hours? You wait hours. It's all up to you. Hell, if you want to make it your goal to die a virgin because you don't ever want sex, _no one_ is going to judge you. That's your body."

"But don't you—"

"I don't need sex, Foster. Yeah, it's a thing that I want to try with you, but I don't need it. It's just a thing to try, honestly. A relationship doesn't need that."

Her cheeks flushed as she slid her hands off her boyfriend's biceps and cupped his face, biting her lip. She brushed some of the golden hair from his eyes, noticing how much it shimmered like a little heart locket she'd had when she was younger. "Isn't that all guys want, though?"

Keefe smiled at that, laughing a little. His eyes sparkled and it shot a fresh wave of warmth through her body. "You think that's the only reason I'm dating you?"

"Well, I dunno, I thought that's what I was for," she mumbled, becoming more flustered with each passing second. "That's all guys think about."

Keefe's smile dropped at that, frowning down at her sadly "Oh, Foster, I didn't say I liked you all that time ago because I wanted to have sex with you and leave you, or something like that. I love you, okay? I promise I love you. And if you want to stop right now and never try this again, then we'll do that. Or if you want to stop right now and try years from now, we'll do that, too. Seriously — just got say the word."

She rubbed her thumbs on his cheeks and nodded, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. Slowly, the spiky, prickly feeling melted away and she felt back at ease. "I want to," she said slowly, "but...I'm still nervous. I think I'm always going to be nervous, no !after how many times we try this, so..."

_I think I'd just like to do this now_.

He nuzzled his nose against hers, smiling. "You tell me to stop if you don't like something, okay?"

"Okay, " she agreed, bobbing her head. Her body was back to thrumming in excitement at the heat that had returned to his eyes, and she fought off shuddering as he leaned back and sat up, taking his warmth with him. In a way, she missed the feel of his body on top of hers, pressing her into the mattress.

It was nice and—

Her eyes widened as she felt his finger trail down her stomach all the way to her navel, slowly. He moved his hand under her dress, his fingers skimming the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He made slow, sensual circles until he came to her panties. He moved his hand upwards and she met his eyes as he stopped at the lining of her underwear, lifting an eyebrow and smirking. She knew it'd been coming, but her cheeks still turned red at the thought of getting undressed for him.

She'd seen him naked before — heck, she'd been naked with him, a few times. But they hadn't really _done_ anything, not like this. She'd just stuck her hand in his pants, a few times. And that had just been playful teasing, because back then they had never get planned on having sex.

"Relax," he told her, his voice low as he bent over and began kissing and nipping her earlobe. "Close your eyes, if you really want to."

He leaned over her again, one arm resting next to her head to keep him balanced. His slender fingers stayed gripping her panties and she blew out a nervous breath, covering her eyes with her hands. Keefe chuckled as she cringed, and she whined, "It's not funny! You're not gonna like it down there."

"What makes you think that?" he countered, bending over and kissing a hand that was covering one of her eyes.

"It's hairy down there!"

He laughed harder, cooeing when she angrily took a hand away from her face for a second to punch him in the shoulder. She covered her face after, fuming with pety anger. Why was he laughing?

"Aw, hey, it's fine. Foster, God, I'm not exactly clean down there, either. It's natural, alright? I'm not disgusted by you. It'll be alright."

It took a few times of him repeating the same stuff over and over before she felt convinced enough to let him continue. She nodded, uncovering her face with her hands, but still keeping her eyes pressed shut. She was aware Keefe was over her, watching her tenderly by the way his breath was eminent on her cheeks.

"Okay," she finally said, ready for whatever he was about to try.

Keefe's mouth twitched at how set her face looked, as if she was preparing for battle. Even with her eyes closed, her face looked firm and ready and he shook his head, finding it best to start.

Sophie was confused when she didn't feel the fabric of her underwear slide down her thighs, but rather felt Keefe's hand slip under the waistband. She sucked in a small breath as he cupped her sex, fingers brushing her clit, heart thudding in her chest. She was damn sure it was going to break through her ribcage, and they'd barely even started with anything.

Keefe whispered to her that she was alright when she tensed, and after a minute he must've felt the last spike of fear drain from her body, because his fingers began moving. She inhaled sharply, her body tingling in anticipation as he lazily trailed a finger up her folds, taking his sweet time to massage around her entrance, occasionally reaching up and thumbing her clit or dipping in the slightest, just resting on the edge. It was driving her insane.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she felt as if she should have been embarrassed with the fact that her boyfriend's hand was in her pants, but she couldn't find it in her to really feel that way. It wasn't like there were fireworks behind her eyes or anything, but her breathing was picking up and it felt nice—

She gasped when he slipped a digit inside her, slowly easing in. "I... _Oh..._" Sophie tilted her head back, breathing heavily for a few moments, a ripple of pleasure dancing through her body when he began pumping slowly.

"Oh God," she gasped, fluttering her eyes open and closed. She was unable to stay still, legs shaking and her head involuntarily lifting up to look down between the two of their bodies before she would lay her head back down on the pillow, eyes rolling back as she squeezed them shut. "_Don't stop_..."

She splayed a hand across his abdomen, trying to push herself back and keep still, but she just couldn't, not with the way he was making her so dizzy and it felt so good...

He didn't stop, giving her body no breaks to contain or hold herself together, and she could feel that with the adrenaline rushing through her body and the hypnotic, rhythmic way he was pumping her towards oblivion, she was already nearly on the cusp of her end.

Her breath hitched, suddenly, as her body gave some sort of zing, indicating she was very close to something she did not want to do in front of him.

"Pause," she shuddered, suddenly, voice going high-pitched with the last letter. She was right on the edge, so _close_, and she knew she only needed a little more before she was going to be pushed over the edge. Keefe seemed to realized that, too. He hadn't even heard her, too lost in his rhythmic actions and her body was taking it all too willingly. She whimpered when she contracted again, knowing it was coming. She was way too close, just about there, only a few more touches and she'd..."Pause," she whined, ripples of pleasure running through her body as a punctuated gasp escaped past her lips.

Keefe did stop, but it was already too late by then, and he held her whispering to her as she convulsed around him. She rode off her high, chewing on her lower lip and screwing her eyes shut as she shivered. She nearly squeaked when he removed his fingers from her, accidentally brushing her clit.

He gently stroked her arm, watching her with an unwavering gaze. "You okay?" he asked, leaning down and peppering kisses to her face and neck.

"Too okay," she whined, rubbing her thighs together. She opened her eyes again. She was dripping wet and Keefe had to know because his hand had been down there and it made her so fucking embarrassed.

Keefe smiled a little at her distressed but clearly satisfied state, almost proudly, which made her swat at him. "It's not funny!"

"I never said it was funny," Keefe clarified, leaning down and leaving a series of wet, open-mouthed kisses to the column of her neck. He leaned back, looking her in the eyes, shining. "You're okay, though, right?"

She knew he was referring to her asking him to stop, but he had stopped all too late, which had ultimately defeated the point of her even asking him to stop in the first place. She squirmed uncomfortably under him. "Yes. I just didn't want to finish."

He rose an eyebrow. "Oh, well, why not? I wasn't hurting you — was I? I didn't think I felt anything from you."

He was right — it hadn't been hurting. It had been _far_ from hurting, in fact. And she'd almost completely forgotten that he could feel all of her emotions right now, and he could feel her pain at any time. Which made her wonder...

"Could you feel that?" she asked shyly.

He knew immediately what she was referring to and he smiled. "I mean, a little. It's not the same as how I feel your pain, though — this is little spikes that I feel every now and then. And I know where it's coming from, too. I can feel where you're feeling it, but I only get a little bit of what you're actually experiencing every now and then."

"Oh my God," she moaned, burying her face in her hands and flipping back on the pillow. Now he could not only feel her emotions and her pain, but he could feel her _pleasure_. Nothing could get anymore embarrassing. "Turn it off," she begged, to no one in particular.

Keefe chuckled at her dramatics, kissing her neck softly. "Hey, I'm not exactly complaining. It helps me know that I'm making you feel good."

He grabbed her hands and took them off her face and she cringed, realizing his hand was still lightly wet from being _down there._ He didn't seem to mind, though, bending over and pecking a kiss to the top of her nose. He craned his neck to the side, looking down at her lips with a heated gaze, asking permission.

She sat up just enough to meet his lips, kissing him. It was soft and sweet, both of them pressing insistently for more. Keefe leaned back finally, asking, "Now why did you not want to finish?"

She mentally groaned, having thought she'd avoided the question. But he was clever, realizing her trick to try and diverge him from the embarrassing topic. "I don't...I mean, I just - You could - I...You haven't...heard me..." She cringed, trying to figure out how to word it.

He caught on, thankfully, the answer seeming to dawn on him. "You're embarrassed about how you might sound?"

"Or look," she admitted, not really thrilled to be having to confess all her insecurities to him. Especially having to confess her insecurities about sex with him.

It was one thing to make herself orgasm and deal with her body and fluids all on her own. It was another thing to have her boyfriend work her into oblivion, right there to watch her unfold at the seams.

"If you don't like me looking at you like that, and stuff...We could stop," he suggested, not knowing how to best accommodate her needs. It was clear he only had her best intentions in interest and that he really cared about her. But she shook her head, sure that she didn't want to stop. "No, no. I don't want to stop," she said, almost too quickly.

Keefe rose an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes.

"I just... It's just anxiety and insecurity. It's not you — I trust you with my body. I'm just...Getting embarrassed for no reason. "

"You aren't getting embarrassed for no reason," Keefe began, "because that's something you have the right to feel. Everyone is going to feel embarrassed during this. God, _I'm_ scared. I... don't want to mess this up for you. I want it to be special. I want you to feel good."

"You're being way too sappy," Sophie said, blushing.

"We're both stalling is what we're doing," he said, laughing.

Sophie had to laugh, too, but she could only laugh for a second because of the way her walls clenched together, her stomach convulsing. "Oh, no," she groaned. "It does not feel good to laugh while you're turned on."

Keefe held off his own laugh again, bobbing his head in agreement. "This is going to be a challenge, hmm?"

"Just keep your shit together," she begged, only half-teasingly.

Keefe smirked, grabbing the bottom hem of her tight dress. Sophie looked at him, chewing nervously on her lip as he watched her proudly, knowing damn well that he had a lot of control over her. Keefe leaned forward and nestled his mouth in the line of her cleavage, leaving a few wet, open-mouthed, burning kisses on the cloudy flesh. Sophie shivered and Keefe looked up at her, smiling.

"No bra?" he questioned, perking up an eyebrow.

"Shut up."

Without another word, he started tugging the thin fabric up her lithe frame, pulling it up and over her head. He tossed it over into the floor, looming over her and simply observing at her. Sophie blushed, her skin sweltering with heat as Keefe looked her body over. He was taken by the soft curves on her body, the way her hip bones peeked out and her breasts rose up, swollen.

"Wow," he whispered.

"What?" Sophie asked shyly, shaking her head and insistently tugging him down on top of her.

He kissed her, combing a hand through her hair. "I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world," he murmured.

"Shush you," she ordered, flustered. Keefe smiled softly and Sophie sighed, turning away and grabbing the condom. "Are you...?"

Keefe nodded, taking the square from her and sitting up. He noticed Sophie biting her lip and staring down south and the corner of his mouth worked up slightly.

He discarded of the package off the side of her bed and onto their pile of clothes, and she took the time to slide her panties off as he slid the condom on, a hooded look in his gaze as he concentrated. Sophie adjusted herself, getting comfortable, and he reached between them, grasping himself as he readjusted their position, lifting her hips up a bit. "You ready?"

She nodded, gripping his shoulders to prepare for the pain. Her heart started battering wildly in her chest.

This was it.

He rubbed the head of his cock against her slit slowly, and Sophie let out a soft whine at the ripple of pleasure that ran through her core. Keefe exhaled softly and then pushed forward, putting pressure against her folds, and she chewed her lower lip when she felt the skin of her opening stretch a bit uncomfortably, even more than the first time she'd gotten fingered by him. Electricity shot up her back, leaving her tingling all over, and she immediately tensed, gasping in surprise. He continued to try to ease himself inside her, and she whimpered, not entirely sure it was one of pleasure though.

"A-are you in?" she whispered.

"Not really. You're really tense and uh... clenching. I don't want to force it." He massaged her hip gently, and Sophie closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll go slow. You okay?"

She nodded, taking another deep breath and letting it out slowly through her nose. She focused on him and how comforting a presence he always was, breathing in his familiar scent and letting that help her to relax. Her muscles loosened up thanks to his soft caresses and Sophie leaned back on her bed, smiling up at Keefe gratefully.

"I'm good. Keep going."

He lifted her hips a little higher, exhaling a bit heavily as he began to push his way inside. Sophie let out a shuddering breath, opening her legs wider. It felt weird. Like some wet, hot, steel rod was probing her, forcing her to spread her legs wider to accommodate a place for it.

And that's when it hit.

She sucked in a sharp breath, sudden pain shooting through her core. "Goddamn," she whispered.

Keefe made a grunt and she looked up at his face, which seemed mildly uncomfortable. She watched him in concern and he stopped pushing forward inside her, pulling a small smile. "It's okay. I'm just...In this with you," he reminded gingerly.

She nodded, suddenly remembering. "You can...Feel that."

He nodded in a agreement. "Not as much as you can, but... yes."

They held eyes for a few seconds longer, breathing heavily, and Keefe finally asked, "You ready?"

Sophie bobbed her head, closing her eyes. "Just... Go."

Now was when Sophie really wished she had thought of lube. She'd read up on it, watched so many sex tip videos and seen so many sex positions until she was seeing spots, and yet she hadn't had the courage to go out and find lube. Even though she was practically creating a lake between her legs, it still didn't seem to be enough, because there was so much friction.

Keefe kept exhaling, pushing inch by inch as he kissed Sophie, trying to make her forget the pain.

But she just couldn't. And her heart sped up as she whined, thinking about how she was probably bleeding.

And then it was over.

He whispered in her ear, assuring her that it was over and he was all the way in, waiting patiently for her to calm down and for the pain to subside. It slowly eased away and she shifted her walls, feeling him hot and thick and pulsing inside of her. A jolt of electricity ran through her body as it slowly became aware of what was really inside of her and how it _felt_ and she blew out a slow breath, growing more than a little excited.

She gave an experimental roll of her hips, causing Keefe to shut his eyes and groan in response, her body responding with a shudder. Her walls shifted around him, sliding and squeezing to accommodate him and she tilted her head back, nearly moaning. "God..." she whimpered, pleasure dancing through her body. It definitely wasn't as much as when he had been toying with her clit, but damn it was something.

Keefe straightened his back and Sophie draped her arm around his neck and across his back, small whimpers escaping as he began thrusting, building the pressure between her hips and in her core.

"Sophie, _fuck_..." Keefe grunted, lost in her velvety heat. "Why do you... Have to be so _tight_...?"

"Oh," Sophie griped, punctuated gasps escaping her mouth at the rhythmic thrusts. She lifted her hips, matching his rhythm and she whimpered. "My _b-bad_." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and Keefe had the nerve to smile, bending over and pressing his mouth to hers, their hot, swollen lips feverishly meeting one another.

She couldn't breathe. Not with the way he felt inside her, hard and pulsing and hot, filling her up completely, delving deep inside her and hitting that perfect spot.

They started slowly learning what worked and what didn't, adapting and improvising so that it better worked. It started to get fast and frantic, Sophie desperately arching her hips into him as his rhythm faltered, jerked, as he started to lose control. Keefe grabbed her hips, ramming into her and eliciting so many wanton noises from Sophie. She could barely believe those sounds were coming from her mouth and she tried her best to keep her mouth shut but she...Just...Couldn't...

...And the Imparter started ringing.

They both froze, bodies tensing. Keefe hissed as she clenched around him and she winced, mouthing a tiny, _Sorry_.

Sophie reached over, trying desperately not to move so much as to disconnect herself from Keefe, and she looked at the caller the minute she got the Imparter in front of her face.

"Oh my God," she grumbled, "it's Biana." In a way, she was kind of happy that it wasn't anyone else, though. If it had been her parents, she would have been even more _seriously_ screwed.

"The _timing_ of that woman," Keefe grit in annoyance as she answered the call, making sure to cover the camera.

Biana picked up on the other end, and she stopped halfway through saying hello. Sophie cringed as Biana said, "Hey, you there? I can't see anything."

"I'm here," Sophie answered, voice thick from the intensity lasting from her...Earlier activity.

"You okay? You sound sick."

"F-Fine," Sophie answered, biting her lip when Keefe smirked at her. Heat radiated throughout her body and she nearly moaned when Keefe shifted, the liquids between them squealching as he turned inside of her.

"...Alright," Biana said from the other end, sounding very skeptical. Sophie winced. She swore, if Biana was hearing anything and knew what was happening, she was going to jump off the cliff and _not_ teleport. "Well, I was calling to ask why you took something from my room. "

There was some hitch in her voice at the end, a little purr to the question. Sophie's eyes widened a little and she looked at Keefe, who bore his eyes into her, clearly wanting to grill her as to what she took and why.

"How did you notice that?" Sophie asked back finally. "You have quite a few. And, hey, why are you just suddenly looking at _that_ stash?!"

Biana laughed from the other end. "So, it _was_ you! Oh my God! Sophie. I only had my suspicions but —" She cut herself off with a giggle and Sophie groaned, covering her face with a hand. "I thought it might've been my brother or something, but _no_."

"Um, ew, why would you think that?"

"I doubt he barks up the heterosexual tree."

"No, I mean why would you immediately assume _he_ had taken _that_? And why would he know where those are?!"

Keefe had his eyebrows risen the whole conversation, completely unmoving and still on top of Sophie, connected. Sophie was extremely glad for it, though — if he moved, she knew she was bound to make a few noises she _didn't_ want to make on a phone call.

"Sophie, stop trying to get away from the fact that you're having sex!"

Sophie as Keefe began to frantically cover the camera with another hand. She shook her head, trying to frantically mouth to him to assure that Biana couldn't see them.

_She doesn't know you're here and we're_...She gestured between their legs.

Keefe looked at her skeptically after the transmission. _Oh, yeah? Want to explain that comment she just gave, then?_

Sophie cringed. _I...May have stolen a condom from __Biana__?_

_FOSTER, _Keefe scolded immediately.

_I'M SORRY! IT'S NOT LIKE I COULD FIND THEM ANYWHERE ELSE._

_YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME TO GO FIND SOME OR SOMETHING!_

_I WAS EMBARRASSED! I DIDN'T WANT TO ASK!_

Biana sighed on the other end, drawing the two teens attention back. "Okay, play denial all you want, Sophie. Just tell me you have some decency to at least screw your boyfriend and not another guy."

"First of all, you apparently have no faith in the relationships I have established. Second, stop getting into my sex life."

"You're the one who got into my sex life. You stole my stash."

"I stole a singular item from your stash," Sophie corrected. "And you know what, do you even _have_ a sex life? Why do you have those? "

"I never know when that's going to happen! And I'm not going to go unprotected for the first time it does!"

Sophie sighed and Keefe had the audacity to laugh quietly, eyes shining up in mirth at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, realizing how much this phone call had seriously ruined the mood. She had a motion for Keefe to move and he obliged, pulling out and taking his warmth with him. Sophie but her lip, nearly making a sound, and wishing she could just drag him right back on top of her and get back to what they had been doing.

"Anyway," Biana said on the other end, as Keefe started shuffling in the sheets behind her. Everything in Sophie was itching to reach her hand down between her legs and finish herself off. She could tell Keefe was probably having the same struggle. She really needed to get Biana off the call.

Sophie felt Keefe cuddle up behind her, suddenly, skin plastering against skin. The evidence of his arousal bumped against her and she nearly gasped, the touch sending a shock through her body. She rubbed her thighs together.

Keefe must have felt her impatience from behind, because he leaned up in her ear, whispering, "We can wait until later, Foster."

All the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"We going to keep dancing around this topic? Or are you going to tell me when this is happening?"

Sophie tensed, forgetting Biana was still on the call. "Biana, I'm not talking to you about this."

"You owe me that, all things considered. You can't just take a condom from me and then be all, "Oh! I'm so innocent I am not using this for anything no!" So, spill."

Sophie rolled her eyes and she felt Keefe press a few kisses to her shoulder blades, from behind. "Just tell her, Foster," he murmured.

Sophie peeked back at him, eyebrows raised.

"She's already got it figured out," he practically mouthed. He was being so quiet she had to strain to hear him. "Better to fess up before she goes and tells everybody or uses it as blackmail. If you're out and proud about it, nothing bad can really happen."

She hated how that sounded right. She also hated how Keefe really didn't seem to care about throwing out the fact that they had been having sex.

"Well...?" Biana's voice purred from the other end.

Sophie sighed. _Prepare to lose your dignity, Sophie Foster. _"You got me."

If Sophie's hand hadn't been covering the Imparter, she probably could have witnessed Biana's eyebrows shooting up on her forehead. "What? Actually?"

Sophie opened her mouth to answer, but Keefe jumped in, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Hi Biana!"

Sophie cringed, embarrassment flaring over her body. Keefe laughed from behind Sophie as Biana let out some incoherent shrieks and giggles from the other end of the line.

"Sophie! Keefe! _Sophie_!" Biana shrieked.

"We get it, Biana, now shut up or I'll hang up on you!"

"When did this start?! Is this happening right now?! It was before I called didn't it! I thought you sounded sick, but you were just-"

"Bye!" Sophie punched the end button before Biana could get anything else out. She was sure she was going to get cornered, scolded, and asked a ton of embarrassing questions, but right now, she just really didn't care.

Keefe laughed from behind her again. "So, what now?"

"Oh, already want to get back at it?" she asked playfully.

She felt him brush the hair off her shoulders. "Yes, actually."

She blushed, not expecting him to be so forward about his desires with her. "Is this how it's going to be from now on?"

Keefe shrugged. "If you want it to be."

She bit her lip. "Yeah...I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N: Please leave reviews to tell me how I could make this better/how you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
